TRAPPED!: A Halloween tale III
by JMS135
Summary: Once again, a new bobbing craft of unfortunates arrive at the tower, with new challenges, celebrating ten years of the trapped series.


**Trapped!: a Halloween tale III.**

 _THIS IS NOT A FAIRY TALE... OR IS IT._

* * *

The Caretaker was sitting near his stove, cooking, he turned to see the audience.

" Oh it's you lot again, you've come just in time, it's Halloween again, and in a minute or two, another batch of unfortunate will be here, I am just making something for the party, not the Halloween party, the anniversary party, today is the ten year anniversary of the show, and I thought we celebrate, with trapping more unfortunates, here they are", said the Caretaker.

The unfortunates were in the cage locked up, and the caretaker lifted it up.

" So, let's see who we got this year, this batch of unfortunates are from Manchester", said the Caretaker.

The cage continued to rise.

" **First of there's Simon, he goes to school on an orange, Connie, she eats garlic for breakfast, Nigel, he was raised by potatoes, Michelle, she was nominated for wart of the month but didn't win, there's Travis, who was born under a cabbage, and Heather, who is unavailable so we forced her here",** the Caretaker revealed.

Once they were at the top, the entrance door opened, all six entered the tower, Simon, Connie, Nigel, Michelle, Travis and Heather.

" This is my watch tank", said the Caretaker showing the watch tank, a huge glass ball with the tower in it, " This is what I use to see everything that goes on in the tower, like the unfortunates before these six, they are imprisoned at the top of the tower, they must work as a team to pass challenges and escape each floor, but one of them can't be trusted, a new saboteur is chosen on each floor by the voice, only one will leave with the key of freedom and the rest remain trapped".

" But if you haven't seen the previous two years of the Halloween unfortunates, bugger off now and watch them before you see this one, and if you have seen them, then you would know by now we give the unfortunates a chance to have two of them escape rather than one, these unfortunates don't know about it yet, before they do know about it, they are going to get to the key and decided which of the four unfortunates who definitely won't get it", finished the Caretaker.

A bell then rung and the voice revealed the first challenge.

 **"Floor six: spooky scary skeletons".**

" ... send shivers down your spine", sung the Caretaker, " But this challenge will send worse than shivers down your spine".

 _The unfortunates find themselves gathered in a circle, standing on ledges in each corner of the room, with the hooks on a pole they each carry, they must each collect the pieces of a skeleton and assemble them together, one skeleton per unfortunate, the lights will go out and the saboteur will do their part of the game, if any unfortunate touches the ground, they are out and will not continue the challenge, if less than three unfortunates complete their skeletons before the time is up, they will fail._

* * *

" So now that everything's prepared", said the Caretaker, " Let's begin the cha... oh wait, something's missing, one of them can't be trusted, who will the voice choose first this year".

* * *

From left to right, Simon, Connie, Nigel, Michelle, Travis and Heather were standing lined up in the room, the room was filled with bones of different colors, orange, blue, gold, white, green and purple. the ledges were in place, along with the bungee cords the unfortunates will be strapped on to them so they can land safely to the ground.

 **" Nigel", said the voice, " Do not react, you are the saboteur, and you are the only who can hear my voice, it is your job to ensure you team fail this challenge, the lights will go out three times, once they are off you can leap off you ledge and go to another unfortunates ledge, each ledge had a lever next to them, once they are pulled the ledge will sink into the wall and the unfortunate will fall, if you do that to four unfortunates including yourself you will be successful, but careful you don't want to be spotted, if you start to panic just listen to my voice, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" I love this part, I know who the saboteur is, and so do you, but the rest of the team are clueless, if Nigel can make the team fail and remains unnoticed, he will be a floor closer to freedom, but can he do it", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is spooky scary skeletons, to pass, at least three of you must complete your skeletons by the end of two minutes, if four of you are caught on the ground you will automatically fail, let the challenge begin, NOW", shouted the voice.**

Each unfortunate was on a ledge strapped to a bungee cord, they must get five bones, a skull, two arms and two legs, the torso is already on the walls, Simon is getting the orange bones, Connie is getting the blue, Nigel is getting the gold, Michelle is getting the white, Travis is getting the green and Heather is getting the purple.

The used their poles to collect the bones that were on the floor, tied to some string so they could get them.

 **"Okay Nigel, but blend in with the team, the gold one suits you".**

After about twenty seconds, Michelle and Heather didn't get anything yet, Simon, Connie and Travis have got an arm already, and Nigel has got both arms.

 **" Excellent Nigel, you're doing so well, they won't suspect you, okay first blackout in three, two, one".**

The lights then went off, and it was pitch black.

 **" Okay Nigel, jump off your ledge and pull a random lever, pull Simon's, Connie's or Travis's, apart from you, they are also doing well"**

Nigel wasn't able to pull any levers because it too dark for him to see.

 **" Okay you can blame me for that, next time I will lead you too a lever, head back to your ledge, pull on the bungee cord and it will pull you back up".**

Nigel headed back to his ledge, and the lights went back on.

 **" Don't panic Nigel you still have another chance".**

Soon they continued on finishing their skeletons, Heather and Michelle have gotten started, Simon and Nigel have got both arms in and their first leg, and both Connie and Travis have both arms on.

 **" Here comes another blackout".**

The lights then went out.

 _SIXTY SECONDS._

 **" Here's your chance to redeem yourself, go for Simon's lever, he's close to finishing his skeleton".**

Nigel went to Michelle's lever and pulled it, causing her to drop, he went back to his ledge and got back up as the lights went back on.

 **" Michelle wasn't really doing good, but it's a start, you still have one more chance though, make it count".**

" Oh come on", complained Michelle as he sat down on the chair.

As for the other five, Simon and Nigel are both only after their skulls, Travis is another one more leg and a skull, both Connie and Heather are after the two legs and skull.

 **" Connie and Heather are now probably useless, but you, Simon and Travis are defiantly going to finish, if you can drop one of them that's your key out of here".**

The lights then went out one last time.

 _THIRTY SECONDS._

Nigel jumped off his ledge, pulled one lever to send down Heather, and another lever to send down Simon.

 **" There's still you, Connie and Travis, I am sure you and Travis will finish, but maybe not Connie, I think you've done it".**

The time was starting to go down, and the time was up, only Nigel completed his skeleton, that's one, which is defiantly not enough.

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE FAILED, MISERABLY", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" What a brilliant sabotage, but was the saboteur seen", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The unfortunates were lined up again, it was time to decide who's trapped.

 **" You must now vote for who you think the saboteur was and why, Simon, who do you think the saboteur was", said the voice.**

" I think the saboteur was Travis, because when the time was running out he wasn't doing much", said Simon.

 **" Connie".**

" I also think it was Travis because, at the last ten seconds it was me, Travis and Nigel, we would have finished, but Travis wasn't doing anything", said Connie.

 **" Nigel".**

" I think the saboteur was Michelle, because she fell first which made it sound suspicious", said Nigel.

 **" Michelle".**

" I think the saboteur was Heather, because at the start she wasn't doing much", said Michelle.

" Hypocrite", mumbled Heather.

 **" Travis".**

" I think it was Michelle who was the saboteur, because she was also not doing much at the beginning", said Travis.

 **" Heather, who do you think the saboteur was and why".**

" I think the saboteur was Simon, because he looked really suspicious", said Heather.

 **" The vote is a draw, you have voted for Michelle and Travis", said the voice.**

* * *

" Once again, time to get out the draw straws", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Michelle and Travis went to a case of six straws while the other waited.

 **" Whoever draws the short straw, will be trapped", said the voice.**

Each unfortunate picked up a straw, and they measured it to each other.

 **" Michelle, you have drawn the short straw and will therefore be the unlucky one", said the voice.**

* * *

" So unlucky", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Everyone was lined up again, waiting for the voice to reveal the saboteur.

 **" I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Nigel", said the voice.**

" Are you kidding me", said Simon.

" But you were the one who completed the skeleton", said Connie.

" You nearly got me trapped", said Travis.

" Oh my god", said Heather.

 **" Michelle you have drawn the short straw, therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice.**

* * *

" So close, yet so, TRAPPED", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor opened, and Simon, Connie, Nigel, Travis and Heather jumped through it and entered the floor below, the trapdoor then closed leaving Michelle in the room.

 **" Michelle, why do you think the others voted for you", said the voice.**

" Because I fell off the ledge first", said Michelle.

 **" How do you feel about being trapped", said the voice.**

" I wasn't surprised, because after I fell, I knew I was going to be trapped", said Michelle.

 **" Poor unfortunate Michelle, YOUR TRAPPED!", shouted the voice.**

* * *

The Caretaker watched through the watch tank through the window where Michelle was, trapped on floor six.

" Every floor we trap one more, Nigel did a really good job getting away with sabotaging, but as for Michelle her journey has ended just as it begun", said the Caretaker.

The bell then rung again.

 **"Floor five: mixed up cauldron".**

" Them unfortunates are gonna get in a mix in this challenge", said the Caretaker.

 _Meet my cousin Ethel, the witch, you've seen her in witches brew, now she's back, and making a potion, the unfortunates must find three correct ingredients, she will tell what they are, there are ten bottles each with a different colored liquid, if they chose three wrong ingredients they will fail._

* * *

" As I said before", said the Caretaker, " One of them can't be trusted, who's it gonna be".

* * *

The unfortunates are sitting on chairs at a table, from left to right Simon, Connie, Nigel, Travis and Heather. On the table is a cauldron and ten bottles, two of each have different colored liquids, blue, green, red, yellow and white, the next saboteur was about to be chosen.

 **" Simon", said the voice, " Do not react, you are the saboteur, it is your job to ensure your team, fail this challenge, you can do this by leading your team to the wrong bottles, I will tell you which bottle to go for, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" Can Simon make the others lose so he can win", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is the mixed up cauldron, to pass you must find three correct ingredients, let the challenge begin, NOW", shouted the voice.**

Just then a witch showed up, Ethel she sat down between Nigel and Travis.

" HELLO UNFORTUNATES, looks like you showed up in the nick of time, I am making a potion, I need three ingredients for this to work, first ingredient, I need seawater", said Ethel.

" Seawater, so blue liquid", said Simon, he picked up the two bottles of the blue liquid, one was labeled bottle: 1, the other was labeled bottle: 2.

 **" Simon, seawater is in bottle: 2, so convince them to go for bottle: 1".**

" I think we should start with bottle two", said Heather.

" Yeah let's go for bottle two", said Connie.

" Sure", said Simon.

 **" Okay fine, let them have this one, but next time convince them for the other".**

So, Simon grabbed bottle two, and poured it in the cauldron, nothing happened.

" That's correct, well done, okay, ingredient number two, I need frog slime", said Ethel.

Connie then pulled out two green liquid bottles, one labeled 3, and the other labeled 4.

 **" Simon, frog slime is in bottle number 3, so convince them to go for 4".**

" Let's go for bottle number 4", said Travis.

" Let's go for it", said Simon.

 **" Excellent, it would sound like it was Travis's fault".**

Connie picked up bottle number 4 and poured it in, and smoke blasted out of the cauldron.

" NO, NO, NO, THAT WAS WRONG, never mind, one wrong ingredient won't cause damage, another two more wrong ingredients and it will be a disaster, let's go for ingredient three, I need wolf blood", said Ethel.

Nigel picked up two bottles of red liquid, labeled 5 and 6.

 **" Okay now Simon, this one breaks the tie, wolf blood is in bottle number 6, make them go for number 5".**

" I think we should do bottle number 6", said Nigel.

 **" Tell them you haven't done an odd number yet".**

" We haven't done an odd number yet", said Simon.

" I think we should do bottle five, the liquid is more thicker of actual blood rather than bottle 6 which is like red water", said Connie.

 **" Okay now Simon, this would now make anyone suspicious of each other, except Heather, excellent work convincing them".**

Nigel then picked up bottle number 5 and poured it in the cauldron, more smoke blasted out.

" Definitely not, that's two wrong, one more and it's a disaster, forth ingredient, I need lemon juice", said Ethel.

Travis picked up two bottles with yellow liquid, labeled 7 and 8.

 **" Okay Simon, lemon juice is in bottle number 7, if you lead them to bottle number 8 you've done it".**

" I guess there one way to find out if it's lemon", said Travis, he was about to drink from bottle number 7.

" DON'T DRINK THAT, it could be the other ingredient, dog urine", said Ethel.

Travis then just put the bottle back on the table, " I think we should go for this one", said Travis.

" Agreed", said Simon.

 **" What are you doing, you know that'll be two all".**

Soon everyone agreed unanimously and Travis grabbed bottle number 7 and poured it in, nothing happened.

" Excellent work, now, this final one decides everything, I need snow, melted snow", said Ethel.

Heather then picked up two bottles labeled 9 and 10.

 **" Simon, melted snow is in bottle number 10, avoid it, because if they go for it, you're trapped".**

" Let's go for number 9", said Simon.

" Let's go for number 10", said Connie.

" Let's go for number 9", said Nigel.

" Let's go for number 10", said Travis.

 **" It's now Heather's choice, if she says 9, you still have a chance, if she says 10 you're trapped".**

" Let's go for 10", said Heather.

 **" Oh no, they're going to pass".**

Heather then put the liquid in bottle number 10 in the cauldron and nothing happened.

" Well done unfortunates, the potion is a success", said Ethel.

The team cheered.

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE PASSED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" *scoffs*, if there wasn't a saboteur on that floor", shouted the Caretaker.

* * *

The team got off the table went in front and lined up again.

 **" You have passed, therefore the saboteur is automatically locked up in the room, but before I reveal the unlucky unfortunate who do you think the saboteur was, Connie, who do you think the saboteur was", said the voice.**

" I think the saboteur was Nigel, because he was really quiet", said Connie.

 **" Nigel".**

" I think it was Simon because, the ones he kept on deciding were always wrong", said Nigel.

 **" Travis".**

" I think the saboteur was Connie because she looked the least happy of us all when we passed", said Travis.

 **" Heather".**

" I think the saboteur was Simon, because he kept on making the wrong choices", said Heather.

 **" Simon, who do you think the saboteur was".**

" I think the saboteur was Nigel because he was really quiet and wasn't really deciding on the bottles", said Simon.

 **" The vote is a draw, you have voted for Simon and Nigel, however as you have passed this challenge the saboteur is still locked in the room, and I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Simon", said the voice.**

" I thought so", said Connie.

" Called it", said Heather.

 **" Simon you have failed to sabotage the challenge, therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to next floor", said the voice.**

* * *

" He was half spotted, but is trapped anyway for making the team pass", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor opened and Connie, Nigel, Travis and Heather jumped down to the next floor, it then closed leaving Simon in the room.

 **" Simon, why do you think you failed as the saboteur", said the voice.**

" Because I wasn't convincing them without sounding suspicious", said Simon.

 **" How do you feel about being trapped".**

" Sad because I didn't win, but I'm glad to play two challenge rather than one", said Simon.

 **" Poor unfortunate Simon, YOU'RE TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

The Caretaker watched through the window of the room Simon was in, trapped on floor five.

" Well, Simon sure blew it, I wonder if I can get back that nickle I loaned to Ethel decades ago", said the Caretaker.

Then for the third time today the bell rung.

 **"Floor four: balloons of terror".**

" Funny thing actually, one time I tried to get out of here, once I actually did, and afterwards I stole over a hundred balloons, next thing I knew I was lifted up in the air and here I am again back here, the voice then took the balloons and she send them in this next room", said the Caretaker, pointing at the forth floor of the tower in his watch tank.

 _Roll up, roll up, they are inside a carnival, where hundreds of balloons show, they must grab a balloon and burst it, it will either contain tricks or treats, they must find three good balloons, if they find three bad balloons they will fail._

* * *

" But it's not just the bad balloons that are hidden in their bunch, one unfortunate will a bad one in the remaining bunch of their own", said the Caretaker.

* * *

From left to right, Connie, Nigel, Travis and Heather stand in line of the room, inside looked like a carnival with hundreds of balloons tied around at the wall, the voice was ready to choose the next saboteur.

 **" Connie", said the voice, " Do not react, you are the saboteur, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, you can do this by leading your team towards the bad balloons, all the bad balloons will have green somewhere on them, it is up to you how to use this information, I will guide you through out this challenge".**

* * *

" Well Connie is the next saboteur, what are the chances of that, well 1 in 4, it's math", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is balloons of terror, to pass you must burst three good balloons, let the challenge begin, NOW", shouted the voice.**

The remaining four unfortunates begin to look around the room.

 **" Remember Connie, balloons with green somewhere on them, including the string and ribbon".**

" Let's start with that one, I think it's good", said Connie, holding up a red balloon with a purple ribbon, tied onto a green string.

 **" Okay Connie, don't be too obvious".**

They all agreed, and with a pencil Connie burst the balloon, and then worms came out.

 **" Excellent Connie, that's one to you, but next time don't be too obvious or they will suspect you".**

" This one looks good", said Nigel, holding up a green balloon, with a blue ribbon, tied onto a yellow string.

 **" Agree with Nigel, while you sounded suspicious, so did he".**

Nigel then burst the balloon, and then purple slime came out.

 **" Excellent, remember to look disappointed, just one more bad balloon and you've done it".**

" Let's try this one, I'm certain it's correct", said Travis, grabbing a purple balloon, with a red ribbon tied onto a blue string.

 **" That doesn't have green on it, but there going for it, just let them have this one, whoever is staying in this room can at least have something to enjoy about, remember to look pleased".**

Travis then burst the balloon he chose, and then about a dozen sweets came out, chocolates, lollipops, toffees etc.

The team cheered as they grabbed the candy and divided it equally.

It was now Heather's turn to pick a balloon.

" I like this one", said Heather, picking up a yellow balloon, with a red ribbon, tied onto a purple string.

 **" Oh no, that'll be two to them, don't let them do it, or you'll be in jeopardy, just like Simon".**

Heather then burst the balloon and more sweats came out, once they were all off the floor, they got back to the challenge.

 **" Okay Connie, this is your last chance, the next balloon that bursts better be a wrong one, or you're not going anywhere".**

Connie went to a balloon and picked it up, it was a blue balloon, with a green ribbon, tied onto a red string.

 **" Excellent, that's three wrong, but now you must hope they didn't spot you, you did sound a little obvious".**

Connie then bursts the final balloon, and a bat flew out of it and flew out the window.

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE FAILED, MISERABLY", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" The saboteur did a really good job sabotaging that challenge, but it's not over yet", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The unfortunates are lined up again.

 **" Unfortunates, you have failed miserably, therefore the saboteur has succeeded but have they remained undetected, you must now vote for who you think the saboteur is, Travis, who do you think the saboteur is", said the voice.**

" I think the saboteur was Heather, because, she didn't really didn't look that pleased the second time we got it right", said Travis.

 **" Heather".**

" I think the saboteur is Nigel, because he looked really suspicious when we got the second one wrong", said Heather.

 **" Connie".**

" I think the saboteur is Nigel because he was definite on the second balloon which was wrong", said Connie.

 **" Nigel, who do you think the saboteur was".**

" I think it was Heather because she was quiet half the time", said Nigel.

 **" The vote is a draw, you have voted for Nigel and Heather".**

* * *

" Well, another draw, you know the drill, draw straws", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Nigel and Heather opened the case of the draw straws.

 **" Whoever draws the short straw, will be trapped", said the voice.**

Each unfortunate picked up a straw, and it revealed who is continuing their journey in tower with Connie and Travis, and who isn't.

 **" Nigel, you have drawn the short straw and will therefore be the unlucky one", said the voice.**

* * *

" Ooh", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Everyone was lined up again.

 **" I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact... Connie", said the voice.**

" Seriously", said Travis.

" You nearly cost me the game", said Heather.

 **" Nigel, you have drawn the short straw, therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice.**

The trapdoor then opened, and Connie, Travis and Heather jumped down, then the trapdoor closed leaving Nigel in the room.

 **" Nigel, why do you think the others voted for you", said the voice.**

" Because I made a huge choice that was wrong, even though Connie made the two choices that were both wrong and made us fail", said Nigel.

 **" How do you feel about being trapped".**

" Not really sure, I knew in the first place it was Connie who was the saboteur, but if I voted for her I would be trapped, I am really ticked off because I ended up becoming trapped anyway", said Nigel.

 **" Poor unfortunate Nigel, YOU'RE TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

The caretaker looked at Nigel through the window in the room on floor four in which Nigel is trapped in.

" Well, Nigel tried to get Heather out from the draw straws to keep him from being trapped with the most votes, but the jokes on him when he got the short straw", said the Caretaker.

The bell then rung again, and the voice announced the second last challenge.

 **"Floor three: the ghostly maze".**

" Ah, this challenge was played two years ago, and now it's brought back", said the Caretaker.

 _The unfortunates find themselves in a four chamber maze, they start at one chamber and must work their way to another until they reach the gold chamber, by completing puzzles, they must reach the gold before the time is up or they will fail._

* * *

" There's only three, two can leave, one won't, who's is it going to be, it's time to pick the last saboteur", said the Caretaker.

* * *

Connie, Travis and Heather were standing in the purple chamber, the voice was ready to choose the last saboteur of this years game, who is it going to be, will it be Connie who sabotaged floor 4 and got Nigel trapped, will it be Travis who nearly got trapped on floor six because of Nigel, or will it be Heather who nearly got trapped on floor four because of Connie.

 **" Connie", said the voice, " Do not react, it's you again, it is your job to ensure your team fail this challenge, you must make sure nobody is in the gold chamber by the end of two minutes, I will tell you the answer to each puzzle, it is up to you how to use this information, I will guide you through your whisper clip".**

* * *

" So the next saboteur is Connie, twice in a row, if she makes the team and remains unnoticed, Connie will be safe, if not, she'll be trapped", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is the ghostly maze, to pass you must complete all three puzzles and get into the gold chamber by the end of two minutes, let the challenge begin, NOW", shouted the voice.**

The unfortunates began the first task, in the first room the purple room, there are seven blocks, each with a number between 1-7, the door to the next room has two holes for the blocks to fit it, on the door is the number 14.

 **" Connie, in this puzzle you make both sides add up to 14".**

" Let's try and put the odd numbers at one side and the even at the other", said Connie.

 **" Excellent, make them not know the real idea, but remember what I said about not being too obvious".**

They did what Connie said, 1-3-5-7 at the left, 2-4-6 at the right.

The door didn't open.

" The door says 14, I think we need to make both sides add up to 14", said Travis.

 **" Oh no, Travis has got the right idea, never mind, blend in with the team and let them have this one".**

" Let's put seven and one on one side, I don't think it doesn't matter which side the pieces go, as long as they equal 14", said Heather.

" And we'll also put six there, and place the rest on the other side", said Connie.

 **" Excellent way to gain their trust, next time try and slow them down on the next puzzle, the last team who did this challenge didn't even get started on the last puzzle".**

And so, they put 1-6-7 on the left, and 2-3-4-5 on the other, the door then opened, and the three cheered as they entered the next room, the green room, where they see the second puzzle, they see three different colors red, yellow and blue, they must put the colors in an order to open the next door.

 **" Connie, the color pattern is Yellow, Blue and Red".**

" Should we start on Blue, Red, Yellow", said Travis, they started on it but nothing happen.

" How about we try Yellow, Blue, Red", said Heather.

 **" Oh no, that's two puzzles completed in one minute".**

 _SIXTY SECONDS._

The puzzle was complete the door opened and the team went into the white room, where they see pieces of a statue.

 **" Connie, if they complete that puzzle you're trapped".**

The three got started on the statue, it was a six piece one, they got the first two pieces done, and later added a third piece, the other three pieces were confusing.

" I think this one goes in the top", said Travis, holding a piece.

" No, it goes in the bottom", said Heather.

 _THIRTY SECONDS._

 **" Time is running out, I think you might have this, if you continue slowing the team down you still have a chance".**

They did put the piece on the statue, so they've got two piece left, once one is one they know about the other.

 _TEN._

 _NINE._

 _EIGHT._

 **" They're going to fail".**

 _SEVEN._

 _SIX._

" I got the next one", said Travis, putting the second last piece in the puzzle.

 _FIVE._

 _FOUR._

 **" NO, if the last one goes in they win".**

 _THREE._

 _TWO._

Heather was able to put the last piece on the statue, the door opened, and the three unfortunates went into the golden chamber.

 _ONE._

Even though they all cheered, two cheered truthfully, as they were all standing in the gold room.

 **" YOUR TIME IS UP, YOU HAVE PASSED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

" Never, in all my life have I ever see a horrid sabotage like that, oh wait I have more than 50% of the time", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The three unfortunates stand in the gold room.

 **" You have passed, therefore the saboteur is automatically locked in the room, but before I reveal the unlucky unfortunate, who do you think the saboteur was, Heather, who do you think the saboteur was", said the voice.**

" I think the saboteur was Travis because he kept slowing us down on the final puzzle", said Heather.

 **" Connie".**

" I think the saboteur was Heather, because I saw her take one of the pieces off the puzzle", said Connie.

 **" Travis, who do you think the saboteur was".**

" I also think the saboteur is Heather, because she kept disagreeing with me in the final puzzle", said Travis.

 **" You have voted for Heather, the saboteur was in fact... Connie", said the Voice.**

" Wait what", said Travis.

" You turned me and Travis against each other", said Heather.

" You're both going to be against each other in a couple of minutes", said Connie.

 **" Connie, although you were undetected you failed to sabotage the challenge, therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice.**

* * *

" The saboteur is trapped", said the Caretaker.

* * *

The trapdoor then opened and both Travis and Heather jumped down into the next floor, the trapdoor then closed, leaving Connie in the room.

 **" Connie, why do you think you failed as the saboteur", said the voice.**

" Because I wasn't doing much to slow the others down", said Connie.

 **" How do you feel about being trapped".**

" Fine really, I was the saboteur twice in a row and no one noticed, I'm also glad to reach the final three", said Connie.

 **" Poor unfortunate Connie, YOU'RE TRAPPED", shouted the voice.**

* * *

The Caretaker watched as Connie stood in front of the window, trapped on floor three.

" Poor little Connie, she hasn't been doing much now she's trapped, that now just leaves Travis and Heather, now that it's Halloween, they could both escape, I wish I could trap both of them", said the Caretaker.

The bell then rung one last time, and the voice revealed the final challenge.

 **"Floor two: one way out, and there could only be one winner".**

" It's the fight for freedom", said the Caretaker.

 _The remaining unfortunate are now at the home stretch, they must fight for their freedom by answering questions about their time in the tower, it's the only way to get the key of freedom, the winner will escape, and the loser will be trapped._

* * *

" Now Travis nor Heather still has no idea they can both escape, so things are about to get interesting", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **" Unfortunates, this is your fight for freedom, I will ask you questions about your time in the tower, answer correctly and you'll take one step towards the key, answer it wrong, your opponent takes the step, the first unfortunate to take four steps is the winner", said the voice.**

Both Travis and Heather are chained up to the wall of the tower, facing each other, the key is floating above in the middle.

 **" Travis, your first question", said the voice, " Which unfortunate was the only one to finish there skeleton on floor six".**

" Connie", said Travis.

 **" Incorrect, it was Nigel, Heather, take Travis's step towards the key".**

Heather did so and was leading 0-1.

 **" Heather, your first question, what was the name of the witch in the mixed up cauldron".**

Heather was silent.

 **" Too slow, it was Ethel, Travis take Heather's step towards the key", said the voice.**

Travis did so and it was now 1-1.

 **" Travis, how many balloons did you burst in balloons of terror".**

" Five".

 **" Correct, take a step towards the key".**

Travis did so, and it was now 2-1.

 **" Heather, what color was chamber you started on in the ghostly maze".**

" Purple".

 **" Correct, take a step towards the key".**

Heather did so, and the score was 2-2, things are starting to get tense.

 **" Travis, which two unfortunates had to draw straws at the end of the first challenge".**

" Me and Simon".

 **" Incorrect, it was you and Michelle, Heather take Travis's step towards the key".**

Heather did so and it was now 2-3.

 **" Heather, the key of freedom is within your grasp, answer this question correctly you win, get it wrong and Travis is still within a chance, on floor five did you pass or fail the challenge".**

" We passed".

 **" Correct, congratulations Heather, you have won the key of freedom, Travis, this is where I would trap you, but earlier on at the top floor I told you all there was a surprise for those who make it to this floor, well the surprise it I'm giving you both the opportunity to escape the tower together", said the voice.**

Travis and Heather were surprised.

 **" Travis, even though Heather is the winner of this game and has full claim of the key, you can still escape with her as a runner up, I have two questions left, answer them both correct and you leave with her, answer one wrong, you will be trapped and Heather will escape the tower alone, are you ready", said the voice.**

" Yes", said Travis.

 **" Good, first question, who burst the first balloon on floor four", said the voice.**

" Connie", said Travis.

 **" Correct, take a step towards the key", said the voice.**

Travis was so close to leaving with Heather.

" **Travis, answer this question correctly and you'll escape the tower with Heather, get it wrong, you're trapped, name the order of who got trapped from floor six to floor three", said the voice.**

" Michelle on floor six, Simon on floor five, Nigel on floor four, Connie on floor three", said Travis.

 **"Correct, congratulations Travis, you have also won your freedom, even thought you're the runner up, you will be escaping the tower with** **Heather, you have both won your freedom, take the key and leave the tower, before I change my mind", said the voice.**

Heather grabbed the key and unlocked the chains holding her, and she unlocked Travis's, she then jumped down the trapdoor, Travis followed after her.

Outside we see out the door of floor one Heather sliding out of a small hatch, as well as Travis.

" I won", cheered Heather.

" You can't trap me", shouted Travis.

The two then tried to find their way out of the island.

* * *

" Well, look at that, both Heather and Travis are going home, the others are trapped, all alone, well better get on with the party, also better get ready for next years Halloween, for the past three years we had 18 unfortunates here, and only six got out, James, Emma, Kaitlin, Natalie, Heather and Travis, well next year we'll be seeing them back here, until then you better get lost, you wouldn't want to be TRAPPED", said the Caretaker.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **HAPPY TEN YEAR ANNIVERSARY TRAPPED.**


End file.
